NotiHaibaku TOMORROWLAND
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: NUEVO NOTICIERO DE HAIBAKU. Habrán noticias reales y también del mundo de la ficción. NINGÚN PERSONAJE NI NOTICIA REAL ME PERTENECE, SÓLO MIS OC'S
1. Chapter 1

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

¡ACABO DE ENTERARME QUE LA LEY SOPA ESTÁ REGRESANDO!

TENEMOS QUE AVISAR A TODOS LOS DE FANFICTION QUE PUEDAN ESCUCHARNOS, PORQUE SI NO NOS HACEMOS OIR, NOS VAN A DESTROZAR NUESTRAS HISTORIAS!

¡TIENES QUE COMPARTIR ESTE MENSAJE Y EXIGIR A QUIEN SEA QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO ESTO QUE NO SE APRUEBE ESA LEY, O DE LO CONTRARIO LA INTERNET QUEDARÁ CENSURADA PARA SIEMPRE, Y YA NO PODREMOS HACER NUESTRAS HISTORIAS!

¡ES UNA ALERTA ROJA OFICIAL Y MUY GRAVE!

DEBES COMPARTIRLO URGENTEMENTE Y CON QUIEN SEA POSIBLE! NO SÓLO EN ESTA PÁGINA, SINO EN TODAS LAS PÁGINAS!

* * *

Debido a que me atrajo un "noticiero" llamado 31 Minutos, decidí hacer mi propio Noticiero llamado...

NotiHaibaku TOMORROWLAND

Así que este será diferente de mi habitual NotiHaibaku

Disclaimer: Los personajes que pondré son de sus respectivos autores y series de anime, videojuegos, televisión, etc... A menos que se traten de mis OC

AVISO: Será Crossover de Anime/Manga con Videojuegos, Caricaturas, Misc/Plays Musicals, Vocaloid, etc... pero también habrán noticias y eventos reales. Así que si hay algún problema, háganmelo saber.

* * *

Fondo musical GazettE - Infuse Into (la primera del Álbum TOXIC)

- Hola, me llamo Haibaku Ishida - dijo Haibaku apareciendo en un foro de noticias - Y esto es NotiHaibaku TOMORROWLAND. Vamos con las noticias titulares

Titular 1: Todo listo para el UMF 2014 número 16 que se llevará del 28 al 30 de Marzo de este año en la ciudad de Miami, EUA.

Titular 2: Crimea denuncia el cierre de la frontera con Ucrania y ya se unió a Rusia en medio de la indignación occidental.

Titular 3: Marcha por la libertad en las calles de Venezuela. Nicolás Carmona (OC mío) asegura que las marchas opositoras son nocivas

Titular 4: Bowser preparado para la pelea contra Link en Hyrule. El ganador se lo lleva todo. Si Bowser gana... bye.

Titular 5: Resultados del partido llamado "Clásico de Clásicos". Barcelona FC vs Real Madrid

Titular 6: ¿Será posible un nuevo romance entre Cilan y Burgundy? En una entrevista se revelará el misterio.

Titular 7: Bloqueos de normalistas en Oaxaca

Titular 8: Encuestas y opinión. ¿Los cristianos son buenas personas?

Titular 9: Iris y Chris del Equipo Sellon les traerán los tres mejores sonidos de la semana.

Titular 10: Rin confiesa iniciar guerra contra Miku después de 2 años de declararla enemiga de los gemelos Kagamine. Miku no da importancia máxima al asunto y sigue considerando a Rin como amiga.

* * *

- Como tienen que saber, el Ultra Music Festival de Miami en su 16ta edición se llevará a cabo en medio de una ardua medida de seguridad a raíz de las 5 muertes que ocurrieron en el A State of Trance 650 durante el segundo día del Future Music Festival en Kuala Lumpur el día 15 de Marzo por lo cual se canceló el tercer día. Esperemos una exitosa y segura festividad en la ciudad más playera del sur de Estados Unidos ya que contará con Dj's como AFROJACK, Alesso, el mejor dj Trance Armin Van Buuren, Avicii, el mejor DJ del mundo actualmente Hardwell, la banda de EDM Krewella, Nicky Romero, Steve Angello, Tiësto, Zedd, 2ManyDJs, Erick Prydz, Empire of the sun, M.I.A., Showtek, W&W, NERVO, Infected Mushroom, Carl Cox, Paul van Dyk, Aly y Fila, Cosmic Gate, Orjan Nilsen, etc. Estarán los escenarios Live Fest, el Mainstage o escenario principal, el escenario Carl Cox & Friends 10 Años, el A State of Trance 650, habrá de todo nwn - dijo Haibaku

Titular 2

- Ahora iremos con Mir Kenzan Ahife (Cabello rubio dorado, ojos amarillos, viste camiseta con la imagen de la bandera de Irán, pantalón blanco, es de pequeña estatura) para que nos diga cómo está eso de que Crimea ya es anexado a Rusia.

Enlace con Crimea

- Hola Haibakín - dijo Mir Kenzan - ¿Cómo te va en el estudio?

- Listo para viajar a EUA para el UMF 2014 - dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo en Crimea?

- Pues resulta que ya se completó la anexión de Crimea a Rusia - dijo Mir Kenzan - Y los rusos celebraron con júbilo la decisión. EUA y sus aliados denunciaron que los crimeos nunca quisieron ser parte de Rusia y que Rusia se apoderó militarmente de la región ex ucraniana y como consecuencia aumentarán las sanciones y las harán más poderosas. Te traeré un reporte del asunto.

* * *

Rusia completa anexión de Crimea; "es un evento memorable", dice Putin

La Cámara alta del Parlamento ruso aprobó en forma unánime la anexión de Crimea, medida que se completó tras la firma del decreto correspondiente por parte del presidente ruso Vladimir Putin. Rusia dio pasos rápidos para completar la anexión de la estratégica península situada en el Mar Negro, luego del referéndum celebrado el domingo en el que una abrumadora mayoría de votantes se pronunció a favor de separarse de Ucrania y adherirse a Rusia.

Antes, en la reunión del consejo de seguridad presidencial, Putin dijo que Rusia no necesita tomar represalias por las sanciones impuestas por Estados Unidos. Moscú tomó su primera represalia al prohibir a nueve legisladores y funcionarios de Estados Unidos que visitaran Rusia, pero Putin dijo que seguramente mantendrán su cooperación en asuntos como Afganistán. Aparentemente Moscú espera que el daño por las sanciones que aplicaron Estados Unidos y la Unión Europea en su contra sea limitado y trataría de evitar mayores golpes de Occidente.

El mandatario habló luego de que el presidente estadounidense Barack Obama ordenara una segunda ola de sanciones contra personajes cercanos a él y un importante banco que los respalda.

En la sesión del consejo de seguridad presidencial, que fue televisada, dijo que no ve necesidad inmediata de que haya más sanciones y dijo con ironía que mantendrá una cuenta en el banco sancionado por Estados Unidos. La declaración de Putin pareció una señal a Occidente en el sentido de que Rusia quiere mantener la cooperación en otras áreas pese a las tensiones por Ucrania. Dijo que Rusia seguirá financiando un programa para dar servicio a helicópteros afganos y entrenar a sus tripulaciones que se realizó en forma conjunta con la OTAN.**  
**

* * *

- Por su parte, el gobierno de EUA no quiso hacer caso al presidente Putin debido a que están convencidos de que Rusia ocupó militarmente Crimea - dijo Kenzan - Buscaré mas info para mantenerte al tanto para el próximo capítulo.

- Gracias, una cosa más? - dijo Haibaku

- Sip - dijo Mir Kenzan - ¡ABAJO EL FUNDAMENTALISMO!

- Ok - dijo Haibaku

Titular 3

- Nicolás Carmona criticó fuertemente las manifestaciones prodemocráticas contra el gobierno del Patrido Socialista Unido de Venezuela (PSUV) comandado por el presidente de tal nación Nicolás Maduro - dijo Haibaku - El actual líder de los Guerrilleros Bolivarianos Bakugan se mostró en contra y pidió enérgicamente que renuncien a las protestas y acepten el gobierno a un año de la muerte del general fallecido Hugo Chávez, promotor del chavismo.

* * *

Miles de personas se han manifestado en la capital de Venezuela y en otras ciudades del país a favor y en contra del presidente del país, Nicolás Maduro. En las últimas horas tres personas han muerto en las nuevas protestas, según informa Reuters.

La oposición ha marchado en favor de la libertad y en respuesta al llamamiento que desde prisión hizo el líder opositor Leopoldo López. A través de una carta distribuida entre los manifestantes y leída por su mujer, López ha calificado a Maduro de "dictador de Venezuela" y le ha pedido su renuncia para "abrir paso a un mejor futuro" para el país y en la que el preso asegura que aunque está "aislado" se siente "fuerte y firme".

También se ha dirigido al publico el dirigente opositor Carlos Vecchio sobre el que pesa una orden de captura. El alcalde de Caracas ha exigido la liberación inmediata de Leopoldo López, los alcaldes opositores y los estudiantes detenidos por las manifestaciones.

- Venezuela vive uno de los momentos políticos más difíciles de su historia contemporánea, se nos pone a prueba a nosotros como nación (...) se han restringido todas las libertades, y cuando digo libertad me refiero a la libertad de la patria - ha dicho Vecchio, que ha sido ovacionado por una multitud.

El oficialismo por su parte ha llamado a movilizarse por la paz y contra el vandalismo y la destrucción que han producido los opositores y según el presidente Maduro han dejado perdidas por diez mil millones de dólares.

El jefe del Estado, por su parte, ha ofrecido un discurso a los universitarios que marcharon para condenar los hechos de vandalismo en el marco de las protestas opositoras y ha asegurado que "la derecha venezolana" ha derivado en posiciones "extremistas" y "neofascistas" y ha quemado 15 universidades.

- Que nadie le quede duda, no estamos exagerando. No solo quemaron la Unefa (Universidad Experimental de la Fuerza Armada) de San Cristóbal, han quemado 15 universidades o recintos universitarios en el país y hoy lo denuncio ante el mundo. En Venezuela hay un golpe de Estado contra el pueblo - dijo Maduro.

Nicolás Carmona también se unió a la condena contra Leopoldo, Vecchio y los opositores

- A todos los opositores que han protestado contra el gobierno del segundo al mando Nicolás Maduro, actual mandatario de nuestra Patria Venezolana, les pido no, les ruego no, ¡LES EXIJO QUE RENUNCIEN A SUS PROTESTAS! - Dijo Carmona en un tono bastante enfurecido - NO VEN QUE EL ENTRETENIMIENTO Y EN FUNDAMENTALISMO LOS TIENEN ATADOS! ¡ABRAN SUS OJOS! Esos líderes opositores (Leopoldo López y Carlos Vecchio) han sido influenciados por los intereses de las compañías multinacionales que quieren idiotizarnos a todos y encima empobrecernos! ¿No entienden acaso que el comunismo y socialismo son el único camino a la vida? ¿O ignoran que Obama, Peña Nieto, la Unión Europea y los más industrializados de Asia trabajan en conjunto para destruir la democracia en este país (Venezuela) por medio de Leopoldo y Vecchio? ¡Ellos no son sus dueños! Los países con mayor economías, entretenimiento y fiesta no son sus dueños! ¡USTEDES SON SUS PROPIOS DUEÑOS! ¡DESPIERTEN Y RENUNCIEN! ¡Y DEJEN ESAS ADDICCIONES Y HOBBIES! ¡PÓNGANSE A ESTUDIAR O A LEER AUNQUE SEA 30 MINUTOS AL DÍA PARA QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE LA REALIDAD!

Desde que se iniciaron las protestas hace mas de un mes 34 personas han muerto, 400 han resultado heridas, y más de un millar han sido detenidos aunque la mayoría de ellos ya están en libertad.

* * *

Titular 4

- El Diario Neophyte de Hyrule denunció que Bowser, el monstruo más reconocido de Mario Bros intentará atacar Hyrule si logra derrotar a Link - dijo Haibaku - Las autoridades del Reino Hyliano tienen esperanza de que Link pueda acabar con el mostruo con caparazón, y no se rendirá ante nada ya que tiene la trifuerza del valor.

- Link? - dijo Dawn (Pokemon) - Soy yo, Dawn! Te deseo suerte!

- Dawn! - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué haces?

- Pones un noticiero serio - dijo Dawn - Deberíamos divertirnos!

- Sí - dijo Chris - Lo único bueno que pusiste fue lo de la UMF - dijo Chris del equipo Sellon apareciendo

- Bueno, no me critiques, yo ya te hice el favor poniéndote como mi parejita en BAKUGAN ATTITUDE - dijo Haibaku

- Bueno, aunque ya no seamos parejita ahora, quiero en varios Fics - dijo Chris haciendo puchero

Titular 5

- Vayamos con los deportes con sus dos amiguitos - dijo Haibaku - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) y Gajeel (Fairy Tail)

- Gracias - dijo Ash - Noticia! El Barcelona derrotó al Real Madrid en el Santiago Bernabeu, estadio hogar del equipo merengue.

- Y les tenemos preparado una transmisión con la señorita Dulce Princesa - dijo Gajeel

- ¿DÚLCE PRINCESA? - gritó Haibaku - ¿CÓMO PUDISTE RECHAZAR A FINN?

Madrid

- Ya te dije que es demasiado joven - dijo la Dulce princessa

- Ay, si! Ay si! - Haibaku enojado - Y ahora te vas a burlar de él después de que la Princesa Flama le rompió el corazón. ¡PRINCESA FLAMA! ¡VUELVE CON FINN!

- Como sea - dijo la Dulce Princesa - El argentino Lionel Messi fue el gran protagonista tras anotar un 'hat-trick' (tres goles en el mismo juego) (42', 65' y 84') determinante para el triunfo culé. El otro tanto del Barcelona lo hizo Iniesta. Por su parte, los goles del Real Madrid fueron de Benzema (20' y 24') y Cristiano Ronaldo (55'). Simplemente, Real Madrid y Barcelona regalaron nuevamente a los hinchas del fútbol un encuentro de otro planeta, de otra galaxia, el encuentro de nuestras vidas. Ambos se encargaron de afrontar un juego intenso en el que la calidad y los goles sobresalieron. Sin embargo, el gran protagonista del partido fue el argentino Lionel Messi, quien convirtió un triplete y fue determinante en el valioso triunfo de 4-3 del Barcelona, que se reenganchó así en la lucha por el título en la Liga BBVA. El encuentro no mostraría más cambios en el marcador y el Barcelona obtendría un triunfo "de campeonato" por 4-3. De esta forma, los culés reavivaron su estado actual en La Liga, en donde llegaron a los 69 puntos y encendieron la lucha por el título,quedando a tan solo un punto del Atlético de Madrid y el Real Madrid, igualados con 70 unidades a falta de 9 fechas para la culminación del torneo, que, sin duda, será incandescente hasta el final.

- Pues impresionante lo ocurrido, la verdad - dijo Gajeel

- Ojalá Messi siga metiendo más goles - dijo Ash - Ya hasta le dará buena actuación a Argentina en el mundial.

- Pero faltan Okazaki, Neymar, Klose, Casillas, Ronaldo, Oribe - dijo Haibaku

- ¡ORIBE! - Gritó Dan Kuso (BAKUGAN) - ORIBE PERALTA! ¡ERES EL MEJOR PERALTA!

- Hasta en mi familia compartimos la misma opinión - dijo Haibaku

- Y en cuanto a otras noticias - dijo Gajeel - Como dijo TV AZTECA, vamos "con la toma, toma, toma" ya que hubo violencia en el Jalisco. La Liga MX y la Federación Mexicana del Fútbol reprueban y condenan tales actos.

* * *

La Federación Mexicana de Futbol (FMF) y la Liga MX reprobaron los hecho de violencia que se registraron en la tribuna del estadio Jalisco al finalizar el "clásico tapatío" e informó que ayudará en las investigaciones para castigar a los responsables.

En un comunicado, ambas instituciones dejaron en claro que reafirman "el compromiso con el Juego Limpio Dentro y Fuera de la Cancha, y apoyarán en todo momento la investigación de las autoridades del estado de Jalisco para que se identifique y, con base en las leyes de la entidad, se castigue a los responsables de tan penosos actos".

En los minutos finales de dicho encuentro, el grupo de animación de Chivas lanzó bengalas hacia la parte inferior de la tribuna, lo que provocó que la policía interviniera y detonó la trifulca, en la cual seis policías fueron heridos, dos de ellos de gravedad.

Un total de 17 detenidos dejó esta pelea, así como 30 civiles heridos, luego del empate 1-1 entre Atlas y Chivas, en juego correspondiente a la fecha 12 del Torneo Clausura 2014 de la Liga MX.

* * *

- No puede ser - dijo Haibaku deprimido - Estos chicos deberían o reconsiderar su actuación en la prisión y pensarla dos veces antes de regresar a un estadio o reconsiderar su actuación en la prisión y no volver más. Este tipo de actos me recuerdan lo de Maradona, o la trifulca que reavivió y extendió hasta nuestros días el conflicto en Egipto, y en ambas en equipos de clubes de soccer.

- Si, este tipo de actos dan pena y tristeza verlos - dijo Ash - Cómo puede ser posible eso?

- Es que cuando te enojas, ya dejas tu moralidad y tu moral de lado y a golpear se ha dicho - dijo Gajeel

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Gracias

- De nada - dijeron Ash y Gajeel

Titular 6

- En entrevista tenemos a Cilan y Burgundy, dos conocedores pokemon de diferentes rangos. Cilan ocupa el A y Burgundy el C. Hola chicos

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Burgundy

- Es un exquisito placer estar en el noticiero - dijo Cilan

- Digamos que hay rumores de enamoramiento entre tu y Burgundy porque parece que no se soportan aunque Cilan siempre es muy amable y Burgundy sea la ruda - dijo Haibaku - Así que dime. ¿Qué tan cierto es el rumor?

- NO ES CIERTO! - gritó Burgundy - ¡ODIO A CILAN, LO ODIO! ME DIJO QUE SOY NOVATA Y TRABAJARÉ DURO PARA ACABAR CON ÉL! Y Después seré conocedora clase S

- Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de Burgundy - dijo Cilan - No me cae mal, pero no es mi tipo. De hecho, me gusta más Iris. Me la llevo mejor con ella.

- ¿Ah? - Haibaku sorprendido - Iris podría escucharte ahora

- Lo sé - dijo Cilan - O tal vez no me escuche. Lo sabré la próxima vez que hable con ella.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku feliz

- Ojalá pierdas 737 - Burgundy

Titular 7

- Marchas contra gobierno en Oaxaca y México DF - Haibaku

* * *

Ayer liberaron a 86 estudiantes normalistas, de un total de 162 que fueron detenidos el pasado viernes, por los disturbios que ocasionaron y el enfrentamiento con policías del estado. Se presumía que el resto quedaría libre antes de terminar el día.

El secretario general de la Sección 22, Rubén Núñez Ginés informó que se llegó a un acuerdo con el gobernador de Oaxaca, Gabino Cué, para que ayer, a las 24:00 horas, liberen al resto de los normalistas.

En conferencia de prensa, en las instalaciones del Centro Regional de Educación Normalista de Oaxaca (CRENO), Núñez Ginés expuso que en el acuerdo también participó el procurador de Justicia, Joaquín Carrillo.

A cambio, los normalistas y el magisterio dejarán libres cinco de los 14 camiones de empresas privadas, que mantienen en su poder dentro del CRENO.

Declaró que desde el pasado viernes, luego de la detención de 162 normalistas, la Comisión Política del magisterio está a cargo de la negociación junto con una representación de los normalistas.

- La dirigencia de la Sección 22 negoció directamente con el gobernador y el procurador de Justicia y por este acuerdo, se han liberado 86 estudiantes normalistas - reiteró - Estamos caminando de manera conjunta con la CRENO, con el gobierno del estado y la Procuraduría y además vamos a marchar para dar a conocer que la Comisión Política de la Sección 22 encabeza la lucha de las normales.

Adelantó que una vez que se entreguen las unidades hay una comisión específica trabajando en la Procuraduría para liberar al resto de los normalistas. Destacó que dentro de los acuerdos con el gobernador está que no habrá ningún proceso penal en contra de los 162 detenidos.

Integrantes de la Sección 22 del SNTE, padres de normalistas y estudiantes, marcharon del CRENO al Zócalo para exigir al gobernador de Oaxaca, Gabino Cué, cumpla el acuerdo político de liberar a los normalistas.

El contingente, encabezado por Rubén Núñez Ginés, secretario general de la Sección 22, aplicó un dispositivo de seguridad "para evitar que se infiltren personas ajenas al movimiento".

En la marcha participaron unos 300 jóvenes, padres de familia y profesores. Previo a la marcha, el líder magisterial Núñez Ginés informó del acuerdo político con el gobernador Gabino Cué para que los normalistas obtuvieran su libertad sin ningún cargo. La marcha es la única acción que tienen considerada para pedir la liberación de normalistas.

* * *

- Y pensar que todo esto inició cuando Peña usurpó el gobierno de México - dijo Haibaku - Y los cristianos le piden al resto de los enfurecidos que si no quieren que les vaya mal, que respeten al nuevo gobierno, que de todos modos ya no se puede hacer nada. Y estos diciendo que cómo van a respetarlo si cada día usa muchas cosas de este y otros países poderosos para idiotizar a la nación y que a nuestras espaldas use sus reformas aprobadas para machacar al pueblo y hasta dicen. "NO, NO Y NO! VAMOS A INSULTARLO PORQUE TRAICIONÓ A LA NACIÓN! SE LO MERECE". Ay, la gente de izquierda

Titular 9

- Vamos con la encuesta de Yu Tendo - dijo Haibaku

* * *

- Hola - dijo Yu - Soy Yu Tendo, y este es mi pregunta. ¿Usted considera a los cristianos buenas personas?

- Bueno... la verdad es que no sé - dijo un joven de cabello rojo - Ni los conozco

- Yo no los consideraría buenas - dijo una mujer madura - Pero tampoco malas.

- Yo siempre he considerado que los cristianos son parte de la minoría del gobierno para adormecer a los que sí luchan por la libertad de nuestro país - dijo un joven de cabello negro - así que no. No los considero buenas personas.

- La verdad, yo sí las considero buenas personas - dijo un joven de cabello rubio - Una vez me ayudaron cuando estaba deprimido por la muerte de mi mamá.

- Ustedes también pueden responder en sus reviews - dijo Yu - Anímese! Que en sus reviews se incluya su respuesta.

* * *

Titular 10

- Y para finalizar - dijo Chris del Equipo Sellon - Las tres mejores canciones

- les recomendamos que si tienen internet, escuchen estas canciones por favor - Iris - Y AAAWWWW CILAN OWO

- Vamos - Chris

* * *

EN EL TERCER PUESTO se encuentra Len Kagamine con Splash Free! del anime FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club

En el SEGUNDO PUESTO se encuentra BABYMETAL con GIMME CHOCOLATE (Mezcla de Idols Japonesas con metalcore)

En el PRIMER PUESTO está Johnathan Meldenson (creo que así se escribe) con Brennan Hart con Imaginary. ¿Quién lo diría? Me gusta el Hardstyle

* * *

- Y a quién no? - dijo Iris

- A los que no lo conozcan - dijo Haibaku - Gracias por venir. Recuerden comentar las noticias y responder la encuesta de Yu. Los quiero. Bye


	2. 25 de Marzo 2014

HOLA TOMODACHIS

Les tengo una noticia...

¡ACABO DE ENTERARME QUE LA LEY SOPA ESTÁ REGRESANDO!

TENEMOS QUE AVISAR A TODOS LOS DE FANFICTION QUE PUEDAN ESCUCHARNOS, PORQUE SI NO NOS HACEMOS OIR, NOS VAN A DESTROZAR NUESTRAS HISTORIAS!

¡TIENES QUE COMPARTIR ESTE MENSAJE Y EXIGIR A QUIEN SEA QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO ESTO QUE NO SE APRUEBE ESA LEY, O DE LO CONTRARIO LA INTERNET QUEDARÁ CENSURADA PARA SIEMPRE, Y YA NO PODREMOS HACER NUESTRAS HISTORIAS!

¡ES UNA ALERTA ROJA OFICIAL Y MUY GRAVE!

DEBES COMPARTIRLO URGENTEMENTE Y CON QUIEN SEA POSIBLE! NO SÓLO EN ESTA PÁGINA, SINO EN TODAS LAS PÁGINAS!

* * *

NotiHaibaku TOMORROWLAND

Disclaimer: Los personajes que pondré son de sus respectivos autores y series de anime, videojuegos, televisión, etc... A menos que se traten de mis OC

AVISO: Será Crossover de Anime/Manga con Videojuegos, Caricaturas, Misc/Plays Musicals, Vocaloid, etc... pero también habrán noticias y eventos reales. Así que si hay algún problema, háganmelo saber.

NOTA IMPORTANTE: TODAS LAS NOTICIAS NO REFLEJAN LA OPINIÓN DE HAIBAKU ISHIDA NI DE SU VIDA PRIVADA.

* * *

Fondo musical GazettE - Infuse Into (la primera del Álbum TOXIC)

- Hola, me llamo Haibaku Ishida - dijo Haibaku apareciendo en un foro de noticias - Y esto es NotiHaibaku TOMORROWLAND. Ofrezco de anticipo unas disculpas de antemano si alguien se enojó en el programa pasado, con el asunto en Venezuela, y por lo dicho por Nicolás Carmona, no fue del todo mi culpa, esto es así, así son las noticias, así son los bandos, sinceramente no soy fan del socialismo, culpa hasta a mi japón por ser parte de los saqueadores de los pobres, pero Japón qué culpa tiene? Tiene la más alta tasa de suicidios (cosa que no me agradó). Fuera de ello tiene una gran fuente de entretenimiento y diversión, y eso me encantó. Así que yo no soy fan del socialismo, lo detesto? No, pero no se me hace viable. Vamos con las noticias titulares

Titular 1: Pidiendo ayuda para notoriedad.

Titular 2: Sanciones aumentadas! Crimea amanece sin luz.

Titular 3: El conflicto entre Chavistas y Opositores y la situación en Venezuela, Según China.

Titular 4: Resultados de la batalla de Bowser contra Link

Titular 5: Lo que nos depara WWE RAW

Titular 6: Joven Asesinado por su Novia

Titular 7: Japón y EUA Acuerdan para prevención definitiva de bomba nuclear

Titular 8: Encuestas y opinión. ¿Qué opina de la cancelación de la clausura de FMFA?

Titular 9: Iris y Chris del Equipo Sellon les traerán los cinco mejores sonidos, Y chismes de Rin y Miku

Titular 10: Discusión entre dos personitas mujeres lleva a un castigo "ejemplar"

* * *

- Como tienen que saber, uno de los mejores autores de Fanfiction, personalmente hablando, cuyo alias es Jack Dark Hell, ha regresado a Fanfiction y dijo que ya no es todo como después de irse así que... les pido, lean sus historias, coméntenlas, por favor, se los pido, es un gran escritor, la verdad nwn - dijo Haibaku - Ahora iremos con Mir Kenzan Ahife (Cabello rubio dorado, ojos amarillos, viste camiseta con la imagen de la bandera de Irán, pantalón blanco, es de pequeña estatura) para que nos diga cómo está eso de que Crimea ya es anexado a Rusia.

Enlace con Crimea

- Hola Haibakín - dijo Mir Kenzan - ¿Cómo te va en el estudio?

- Un poco traumado.- dijo Haibaku - ¿Cómo va todo en Crimea?

- Pues resulta que ya Crimea anameció sin energía eléctrica - dijo Mir Kenzan

- ¿CÓMO? - gritó Haibaku - ¿QUIÉN FUE?

- Los ucranianos - dijo Mir Kenzan

- Me imagino que estaban enfurecidos porque Crimea estaba en su país y ahora está en Rusia - dijo Haibaku

- No eran los únicos - dijo Mir Kenzan - Veamos la nota

* * *

Crimea amanece sin luz

Alrededor de dos tercios de Crimea amanecieron hoy sin luz después de que la estatal eléctrica ucraniana Ukrenergo cortara anoche el 50 por ciento del suministro a la región tras alegar una avería en dos de las cuatro líneas de alta tensión que abastecen la península.

La filial crimea de Ukrenergo explicó a las agencias locales que el suministro a Crimea ha sido reducido "por causas ajenas a la empresa" y aseguró que el abastecimiento de electricidad a la península volverá a la normalidad tan pronto como concluyan los trabajos de reparación en las dos líneas averiadas.

- La reducción del suministro es un intento de Kiev de chantajear a la Federación de Rusia mediante Crimea- dijo a su vez el viceprimer ministro crimeo, Rustam Temirgalíev.

Los suministros de electricidad y agua potable a Crimea, incorporada esta semana a todos los efectos a Rusia, depende casi exclusivamente de Ucrania toda vez que la península no tiene generadores propios de energía ni apenas reservas de agua dulce.

- Crimea estaba preparada para este giro de acontecimientos. Sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo (al declarar la decisión de Ucrania y la reunificación con Rusia) - subrayó el número dos del autoproclamado gobierno crimeo.

Las autoridades del nuevo sujeto federado ruso aseguran que podrán lograr cierta autonomía energética en un mes y medio.

- Esta acción volverá como un bumerán para golpear a Kiev. No hay que olvidad que Ucrania tiene enormes deudas con Moscú y el precio del gas (que compra a Rusia) no está regulado - advirtió Temirgalíev.

Moscú anunció el viernes que eliminará el descuento por la compra del gas ruso que aplicaba a Ucrania por el alquiler de la base de la Flota rusa del Mar Negro emplazada en Sebastopol. El primer ministro ruso, Dmitri Medvédev, adelantó que los Acuerdos de Járkov, firmados en abril de 2010 para establecer un descuento de 100 dólares por cada mil metros cúbicos de gas ruso, serán denunciados por Rusia.

El primer ministro ucraniano, Arseni Yatseniuk, reconoció que Ucrania no puede renunciar al gas ruso sea cual sea su precio, y adelantó que la gasística estatal ucraniana podría encontrarse con un precio cercano a 500 dólares por mil metros cúbicos de gas ruso a partir de abril, de los 268 dólares actuales.

* * *

- Esperemos que Estados Unidos no se entere o alabará a la empresa ya que se volvió enemigo de Rusia desde que Crimea se anexó. - dijo Kenzan - Buscaré mas info para mantenerte al tanto para el próximo capítulo.

- Gracias, una cosa más? - dijo Haibaku

- Sip - dijo Mir Kenzan - Espero que en los próximos reviews ya no haya traumas en el camino, que mi cardiólogo me dijo 3 partidos de Rusia y te mueres

- Ok - dijo Haibaku - Pero no aguantas otra

- OTRO HEXAGONAL YA NO SOPORTO. - Dijo Mir Kenzan - Qué bueno que los iraníes estámos en do Brasil 2014

Fin de enlace

- Les darermos todo lo que ocurrió en Venezuela - dijo Haibaku - Según China.

* * *

"En la era Chávez, el péndulo se colocó en un extremo y ahora se quiere colocar en la posición correcta". Esta fue la respuesta de un colega chino cuando le pregunté su opinión sobre la crisis en Venezuela. Nada más.

Si aprendí algo durante el tiempo que viví en China fue a no darme por vencido con las frases que parecen impenetrables. Un primer elemento importante para tener en cuenta es que, en China, casi no se utiliza el término "crisis" para definir la situación actual en Venezuela. La perspectiva desde la cual se leen los eventos en Venezuela no es coyuntural. Cuando el sector público chino habla de Venezuela como un "aliado estratégico" está pensando en una relación que se construye sedimentariamente a través del tiempo.

La perspectiva china armoniza con una lectura de la situación venezolana que ve al país sudamericano inmerso en una crisis de gobernabilidad que no se solucionaría simplemente con un cambio de gobierno. China enfatiza una visión de largo plazo, la cual se enmarca en una filosofía con miras al futuro. Esta perspectiva es coherente con la estrategia china de inversión en Venezuela, concentrada en el sector petrolero. La relación energética de China con Venezuela ha logrado un profundo grado de madurez. Se basa en un modelo que, usando la cooperación energética como eje, se extiende a infraestructura, tecnología de punta, agricultura y otros sectores, bajo un marco de cooperación altamente institucionalizado. China es el segundo socio comercial de Venezuela y tiene un fuerte programa de préstamos que se pagan con petróleo. Si bien algunos comentaristas mencionan que los socios chinos se han mostrado reacios a prestar el dinero que Nicolás Maduro les pidió durante su visita a Beijing en septiembre de 2013, la realidad es que a fines del año pasado Caracas recibió un crédito por $5.000 millones. El flujo de dinero no se ha detenido.

China comparte con Brasil y otros países latinoamericanos la posición que defiende la no injerencia en los asuntos internos de Venezuela. El principio del respeto a la soberanía es un componente central de la política exterior china, o al menos de su retórica en el plano internacional. Aquellos que piensan que una mayor presencia china en Venezuela enfurecería a Estados Unidos, pecan de ingenuos. La diplomacia china siempre tiene en cuenta el factor norteamericano en sus decisiones, pero entiende muy bien que la estabilidad política venezolana puede beneficiar a todas las partes. Por eso Beijing sabe que el apoyo económico chino a Venezuela es en el interés estratégico de los Estados Unidos. A nadie le conviene, empezando por Estados Unidos y China, que la situación venezolana empeore y se torne inmanejable.

* * *

- El Diario Neophyte de Hyrule tiene los resultados finales... - dijo Haibaku - AL FINAL LINK LE GANÓ A BOWSER! Hyrule puede respirar en paz

- Link? - dijo Dawn (Pokemon) - Soy yo, Dawn! Te felicito!

- Dawn! - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué haces?

- Pones un noticiero serio - dijo Dawn - Deberíamos divertirnos!

- Sí - dijo Chris - Lo único que no me gustó fue la nota de venezuela de ayer. - dijo Chris del equipo Sellon apareciendo

- Bueno, no me critiques, critica a Nicolás - dijo Haibaku - Vayamos con los deportes con sus dos amiguitos, Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) y Gajeel (Fairy Tail)

- Gracias - dijo Ash - Noticia! Tenemos la previa para WWE RAW, este lunes.

* * *

WWE Monday Night Raw desde el Barclays Center de Brooklyn, NY.

Comienza WWE Monday Night Raw desde el Barclays Center de Brooklyn, NY, con una recapitulación de la rivalidad entre Triple H y Daniel Bryan. Imágenes de la semana pasada cuando Hunter y Steph atacaron a Bryan.

Stephanie McMahon sale al ring, suenan fuerte los abucheos. Agradece a todos los que asistieron al show, y anuncia que Bryan no estará presente esta noche.  
Dice que lo sucedido con Bryan la semana pasada, servirá de ejemplo para cualquier luchador, que ella y Hunter, como líderes, tienen que tomar decisiones difíciles, y no siempre le gustan a todos. La gente tiene que ser guiada por personas con carácter e intelecto, como ella, dice Stephanie. Dice que la semana pasada Triple H demostró que es The Game, el Asesino Cerebral, el hombre más fuerte. Y que en Wrestlemania se convertirá en el nuevo Campeón Mundial de Peso Completo, Sale Randy Orton a escena, dice que no está allí para discutir ni faltarle el respeto a ella ni lo que dice sobre Hunter. Randy dice que no se hará responsable por lo que tendrá que hacer en WM si Hunter derrota a Bryan. Steph lo corrige, afirmando que HHH derrotará a Bryan. Orton le aconseja que Hunter no participe del Main Event de Wrestlemania. Que se vaya como ganador, dándole la paliza a Daniel que se merece, pero que no luche por los títulos

Sale dice que todos le están errando, que no ven el panorama completo: él será el próximo campeón. No le importa si es HHH, Bryan o Randy, nada cambiará que él saldrá con el título de Wrestlemania. "Lidien con eso". Batista dice que respeta a Hunter, pero el hecho es que nunca lo derrotó a él. Y SI logra llegar a la lucha final en WM, no lo vencerá, y Orton tampoco. Batista le critica a Orton por besarle el trasero a Hunter la semana pasada, y ahora a Steph. Dave le dice que no es la primera vez que alguien la babea. Steph le da un cachetazo que hace que se le caigan los lentes, mientras Orton se parte de la risa.  
Spear de Batista para Orton. The Animal levanta los títulos, con Orton doblado en el piso.

Hubo pelea de Cruce de 4 Caminos para determinar el contendiente número 1 por el Intercontinental: Christian vs. Alberto del Rio vs. Sheamus vs. Dolph Ziggler  
Al comienzo del combate Christian y Del Rio quedan fuera del ring, y Sheamus y Ziggler combaten en el ring, con dominio del irlandés. Ziggler responde con patadas, lo que aprovecha Christian para intentar cubrir a Sheamus. Ahora queda Ziggler contra Del Río, pero Christian saca al rubio del ring y lo derriba. Reacciona Sheamus y se lanza con Christian por encima de la barricada.  
Big E observa desde la mesa de comentaristas.  
Al volver de la pausa, Ziggle y ADR pelean, cuando el mexicano es agarrado por Sheamus y castigado fuera del ring. Ahora Christian lanza a Sheamus contra el esquinero, busca altura y se lanza en Splash sobre Ziggler. El Captain Charisma domina y busca la cuenta de tres, pero Ziggler reacciona. Ingresa Sheamus y ataca a Christian, para luego lanzarlo fuera del ring. Ingresa Alberto, pero termina recibiendo los clásicos golpes en el pecho por parte de Sheamus. El irlandés buscaba altura, pero Ziggler lo sorprende con un Facebuster desde la tercera cuerda. La cuenta casi llega a tres.  
Ziggler castiga en la otra esquina a Christian, luego DDT para DDR. Varios ataques e intentos de cobertura.  
Sheamus domina en el ring a Alberto y Christian. Prepara la Brogue Kick pero Alberto lo sorprende con su Armbar, del cual Sheamus escapa con su poder. Ziggler los caatiga a los dos, pero recibe un Killswitch de Christian.  
El ganador, y el contendiente #1 por el Campeonato Intercontinental es Christian.

Paul Heyman y Brock Lesnar salen al ring. Heyman habla sobre la racha de 21-0 de Undertaker, destacando lo importante que es. Paul seguía hablando, pero Brock le quita el micrófono y le dice que es suficiente.

Lesnar llama al Taker para pelear en este momento.

Una decena de hombres encapuchados ingresan con un ataúd, acercándose lentamente al ring. Lo dejan a un lado del cuadrílatero y se alejan en la oscuridad. Después de unos momentos de duda, Lesnar se acerca al cajón y lo patea algunas veces, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Lesnar se decide a abrir el ataúd, y lo encuentra vacío.

Lesnar y Heyman siguen hablando en el ring, hasta que el ataúd se abre solo, y se levanta The Undertaker.

El Hombre Muerto entra al ring, se prenden las luces, y Paul Heyman se baja velozmente del ring. Taker ataca a Lesnar y lo saca a golpes del ring.

El show termina con Lesnar y Heyman desde la rampa, y Undertaker mirándolos desde el ring, con su música de fondo y las luces bajas.

* * *

- Además, ayer se promocionó la nueva película "Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery - Ash

- Pues impresionante lo que viene para wrestlemania - dijo Haibaku - Evento que será el 6 de abril

- Y en cuanto a otras noticias - dijo Gajeel - Como dijo TV AZTECA, vamos "con la toma, toma, toma" ya que el TUCA Ferreti condenó los actos vandálicos del fin de semana

* * *

Tras los actos de violencia registrados en el estadio Jalisco el pasado fin de semana, el técnico Ricardo Ferretti dijo que debe haber castigos más severos para los responsables si quieren erradicar los problemas en las gradas.

"México se ha caracterizado por ser un país donde el futbol no es para estas cosas. Tenemos experiencia de países de Sudamérica y Europa donde eso es muy desagradable" , mencionó.

Declaró que "las directivas y autoridades deben tomar cartas en este asunto. A estos vándalos, que sólo van a este tipo de situaciones, les debería ser negada totalmente la entrada, y se puede detectar quién es, se puede evitar la entrada y más si es una porra organizada" .

El timonel de los Tigres de la Universidad Autónoma de Nuevo León planteó que el problema fue traer a barristas de Sudamérica para enseñar a los aficionados de México el funcionamiento de esos grupos.

"Barras siempre ha habido, en Sudamérica y ciertos lugares. El problema fue traer gente de estas barras a México, supuestamente para enseñar cómo gritar, y éste fue el problema.

" Ahora no te los puede quitar de encima, en otros lados tienen poder tan grande que ponen directivos, jugadores y hasta son dueños de cartas de jugadores ", expuso.

" Cuando se llega a esto es difícil parar, pero hay que poner orden en esto y no llegar a una situación como la que muchos países en Sudamérica están viviendo", puntualizó.

El timonel habló, por otro lado, del paso del equipo en el Torneo Clausura 2014 y reconoció que ha sido malo, pero que ahora sólo tienen en mente conseguir un triunfo contra Veracruz en la Copa MX, para conseguir el boleto a la final.

Ricardo Ferretti dejó en claro que el equipo debe aprender de lo sucedido el pasado fin de semana contra Querétaro, con el cual perdieron 2-0, y dejó en claro que deben evitar caer con la misma piedra.

Al final de la práctica, se informó que el jugador Damián Álvarez está descartado para el partido de la Copa MX debido a que se resintió de una lesión en el muslo izquierdo, por lo cual será sometido a exámenes médicos.

* * *

- No puede ser - dijo Haibaku deprimido - Estos chicos Nos tratan mal. Qué bueno que ya hay reacciones. Pero... todo esto ocurrió porque pusieron "Liga MX" y eso llevó al fútbol mexicano a una pocisión deplorable.

- Cierto - dijeron Ash y Gajeel - pero ya nos tenemos que ir.

- En exclusiva nos dieron nueva noticia - dijo Haibaku - Resulta que el hembrismo en suno de los más graves problemas. ¿Qué tan grave? Miren esto.

* * *

Los grandes reporteros gemelos, Shiyama Shiki y Shiyama Aki, del Empire State Building, situado en Nueva York, han viajado a Argentina y han descubierto una desoladora y cruel noticia: Un chico de 15 años de edad ha sido asesinado por su novia en una pelea que han tenido la noche anterior. El chico respondía al nombre de Javier Muñoz, lo encontraron a las 12:00 am en su apartamento tirado en el suelo, golpeado por todas partes y lleno de sangre. La policía se unió al caso dos días después y los dos gemelos decidieron colaborar con la investigación.

Las pruebas que la policía y los dos reporteros gemelos han encontrado dicen que la persona responsable de su muerte es su novia de 16 años, Yolanda Suárez. Ella dice haberlo hecho porque se le fue de las manos la ira, afirma que no quería hacerlo, pero tanto sus padres como los de la víctima dicen que ella siempre lo estaba maltratando y denigrando en público y en privado, y que nadie hacía nada.

El juez ha decidido imponerle una condena de 3 años de cárcel, en vez de una condena de 5 años por el asesinato de una persona. Los padres de la joven están tristes por eso, pero consideran que la condena no es suficiente, pues lamentan que su hija se haya convertido en una asesina y una maltratadora, y los de la víctima quieren que tenga su justa condena como venganza por haber matado a su querido hijo. Shiki y Aki están sin palabras y muy absortos en la necesidad de encontrar una solución legal que haga que la asesina cumpla con su condena.

E Isomaquia, quien busca lo mismo, se ha involucrado en el asunto, Shiki y Aki han decidido que le preguntarán a unos cuantos miembros de la organización iguatarista y que hablarán con su líder finalmente, permitiendo que este hable con Haibaku. Y buscando traer justicia para que el hembrismo argentino sea detenido.

* * *

- En estas definiciones, creo que deben apoyar a Isomaquia - dijo Haibaku - No podemos permitir que las mujeres nos dobleguen, pero ACLARO, me refiero a las mujeres malas. Hay mujeres buenas, pero hay unas que ni quiero mencionarlas.

- Acuerdo entre EUA y Japón acaba con una posible crisis - Haibaku

* * *

Japón prometió este lunes reenviar centenares de kilos de uranio y plutonio a Estados Unidos que le habían sido entregados con fines de investigación durante la Guerra Fría y que pueden ser utilizados para fabricar bombas atómicas.

"Reenviando estos materiales nucleares, podemos prevenir el riesgo de ataques nucleares terroristas", indicó el consejero especial para temas nucleares japonés, Yosuke Isozaki, en una rueda de prensa al margen de la cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear (NSS) que se lleva a cabo este lunes y martes en La Haya.

Washington había insistido para que Tokio devolviera este material de calidad militar, necesario para la construcción de una bomba atómica. Está almacenado en un complejo a unos 140 km al noreste de la capital japonesa, un objetivo fácil para los terroristas, según los expertos.

Según varios informes, Japón dispone de más de 300 kilos de plutonio y casi 200 kilos de uranio 235 (altamente enriquecido). El material le había sido entregado a Japón por Gran Bretaña y Estados Unidos.

Japón no dispone de armas atómicas pero este material podría permitir la construcción de una docena de armas nucleares.

Este anuncio está considerado como una victoria para el presidente estadounidense Barack Obama, que busca garantizar la seguridad de las reservas de materiales radiactivos a través del mundo.

"Se trata de una promesa muy significativa, que afecta a centenares de kilogramos de material que puede ser utilizado en armas", declaró a los periodistas el secretario estadounidense de Energía, Ernest Moniz.

"El material será transportado hacia Estados Unidos para ser transformado", agregó. El acuerdo afirma además "que la mayoría de las investigaciones y el desarrollo pueden efectuarse sin material de calidad militar".

Para los expertos se trata de un anuncio "significativo ya que aparta el material nuclear de una situación potencialmente peligrosa", declaró a la AFP Miles Pomper, investigador del Instituto de Estudios Internacionales.

La cumbre de Seguridad Nuclear (NSS) reúne en La Haya a unos 50 mandatarios de todo el mundo. Al margen se llevará a cabo una cumbre del G7 (Alemania, Canadá, Estados Unidos, Francia, Italia, Japón y Reino Unido) en la que se discutirá la situación en Ucrania.

* * *

- Y pensar que japón se está rearmando tras las amenazas de China y Corea del Norte - dijo Haibaku - ¿Qué no aprendimos de la segunda guerra mundial? Por favor! Vamos con la encuesta de Yu Tendo - dijo Haibaku

* * *

- Hola - dijo Yu - Soy Yu Tendo, y antes les pondré la causa de la pregunta de hoy a raíz de la cancelación de la clausura del Future Music Festival en Kuala Lumpur debido a 6 muertes por sobredosis de droga.

* * *

Los organizadores del festival de música electrónica Future Music Festival Asia que se celebra en Malasia anunciaron hoy la cancelación del programa después de que cinco personas muriesen por sobredosis los dos primeros días y dos se encuentren en coma.

- En interés de la seguridad pública, hemos decidido no seguir con la programación prevista para esta noche (el día de la clausura). Con esta decisión pretendemos también ayudar a investigar lo sucedido - dijeron los organizadores en un comunicado que su página de Facebook.

Un malasio murió por ketamina en el propio estadio Bukit Jalil de Kuala Lumpur, donde se realizaba el festival; otro falleció camino del hospital y el resto en centros médicos, según el diario local The Star.

Las cinco víctimas mortales eran malasios de entre 21 y 28 años de edad; otras dos personas se encuentran en coma y dos más en estado crítico.

La Policía arrestó durante el concierto a 22 personas por posesión de drogas.

El rapero malasio Sayla, Pharrell Williams, Macklemore & Ryan Lewis y Rudimental tenían programado actuar esta noche.

Esta era la tercera edición de este festival que ha sido apodado el mayor de música electrónica del Sudeste Asiático, con una estimación de 85.000 asistentes máximo en los dos días, según la venta de entradas.

* * *

- Así que la pregunta es... - dijo Yu - ¿Deberían prohibir las drogas en eventos de música?

- La verdad, yo no sabía decirlo - dijo un chico de cabello rojo y azul - Yo tomo otra cosa

- Sinceramente sí - dijo una mujer - Ya hemos tenido suficiente por ketamina, marihuana y krokodile y todas las vidas que ha cobrado.

- Debemos hacer que todos los festivales de todo tipo y todos los conciertos prohiban el uso y acceso de drogas - dijo un joven - Ya estamos hartos de que festivales se arruinen o empañen por muertes.

- Ha habido pocos festivales en los que se prohibieron las drogas - dijo un hombre mayor - y eso ocasionó que los festivales fueran más seguros hoy en día.

- Si las drogas son TAN BUENAS como dicen - Dijo una joven de uniforme colegial - ¿Por qué no se lo dicen a las autoridades y a sus papás?

- Ustedes también pueden responder en sus reviews - dijo Yu - Anímese! Que en sus reviews se incluya su respuesta.

* * *

- Y para finalizar - dijo Chris del Equipo Sellon - Las tres mejores canciones

- les recomendamos que si tienen internet, escuchen estas canciones por favor - Iris - OJALÁ NO PONGA DROGAS EN EL ULTRA MUSIC FESTIVAL, SE LOS RUEGO QWQ

- Sip, es una situación peor que cuando cancelaron un concierto de X Japan por una lesión en Yoshiki - Chris

* * *

5: First Love de Utada Hikaru (Iris: Awww! Cosita!) (Chris: XD)

4: YUI - Please stay with me (Iris: YUI OWO) (Chris: Creo que todos tienen razón, Iris es una niñita) (Iris: QUÉ DIJISTE?)

3: Pharrel Williams - Happy (Iris: Soy Happy)

2: Avicii - Hey Brother (Iris: WIIII! O/W/O) (Chris: ¿Qué onda con tigo?Te gustan todos y a mi no es que me caiga mal Avicii, pero tampoco me gusta su música. Lo único rescatable es que es guapo)

1: The GazettE - STUPID TINY INSECT (Chris: ROOOOCK! XD) (Iris: Creo que me voy a traumar) (Axew: AXEW)

* * *

- Está bien - dijo Chris - Hay noticia! Rin hace una campaña para reclutar fanboys y fangirls en favor de los gemelos y los primos gemelos. Se llama "Campaña Propagandística ¡LA DE VERDE ES NUESTRA GRAN ENEMIGA!". Rin y Rinto lideran la campaña, Lenka se proninció a favor y Len entre a favor y neutral. Eso da sospechas. A Miku eso no le preocupa, sigue tratando bien a Rin.

- Y la siguiente! - dijo Iris - Etto... Está difícil leerlo

- ¿NO ENTIENDES MI LETRA? - gritó Haibaku - ¡DE VERAS QUE SI ERES UNA NIÑA!

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? - gritó Iris enfurecida

- Nada, nada - dijo Haibaku nervioso - Veamos. Rias Gremory y Koneko tuvieron una fuerte discusión por la cita con Kaito Shion. Asia Argent no quiso porque tenía que ir a Audiovisuales para hacer mediático el movimiento Kagamine, y Akeno-sama no quiso porque tenía para ella solita a Issei Hyodo. Cuando la discusión pasó a ser una muy violenta, Koneko golpeó sin querer a un Kaito distraído por su helado. Rias, para castigarla, ordenó a Koneko arrodillarse con su trasero arriba y le dio como 35 nalgadas, afirmó un confuso Kaito. KAITO, ES EN SERIO?

- Yo digo que fueron más - dijo Koneko sobándose su trasero - Me duele

- ¿Y a quién no le dolería?- dijo Haibaku - Gracias por venir. Recuerden comentar las noticias y responder la encuesta de Yu. Los quiero. Bye. En serio, perdóname Jack

* * *

FAVOR IMPORTANTE

NUEVO RETO EN HAIBAKU DECIBEL

Se llama "Cross 4 Life 01"

Vayan al foro, para que se diviertan haciendo fics. También paseense por el foro para que vean qué les interesa, los juegos, etc.


End file.
